1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supper-broadband antenna structure, and especially to an antenna structure endued with specific shape design to make its covering range of frequency be in a range of about 300 MHz˜9 GHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile phone must get through a test of chamber stability. The chamber stability test proceeds with many kinds of dipolar antennas when frequencies are less than 3 GHz; FIG. 1 (A) shows such a dipolar antenna; as to those with bands of higher frequencies, the test proceeds with many kinds of horn shaped antennas in pursuance of the bands chosen, FIG. 1 (B) shows some horn shaped antennas. The cost of production of each of these antennas is quite expensive.
Therefore, the conventional chamber stability tests must pay a lot of moneys to buy antennas of different frequency bands for completing the tests. This evidently shows that the conventional technique is not economic and improvement is needed.